Paint brush wiper bars are used to obtain an even distribution of paint on the brush and also as a convenient means to hold a brush while it is not in use. In the present state of the art, the wiper bars are not adjustable for different pot sizes and for different depths within the paint pot.
This invention provides a paint brush wiper bar that is adjustable in two dimensions, one being across the bar to accommodate different sized pots and the other being the depth that the bar is positioned within the pot. The adjustability of size across the pot combined with the ability to rotate the orientation of the clamping mechanism allows the paint brush wiper bar to be stored in the bottoms of a series of paint pots during shipment. The paint pots may be nested together to reduce size for easy shipment with no interference from the enclosed paint brush wiper bars. The paint brush wiper bar may also be a simple one-piece member of a length that will fit in the bottom of nested paint pot for inexpensive easy distribution.